ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bright Magic
* Bright Magic is a faction created by YocaiEmperor, please do not edit without their permission Bright Magic, (sometimes referred at the Bright Arts), is one of the Six arts, while it's name suggests it used for good, however, when one casts Bright Magic, the user can unleash great destruction. Abilities * Essence Channelling - The user can channel the life giving properties of essence. * Elemental Magic - The user can control certain elements including: ** Bright Lightning - The user can conjure an explosive blast of green lightning. * Explosion Inducement - The user can cause explosions. * Deactivation - The user can deactivate a blast of Bright Magic. * Deflection - The user can deflect a blast of Bright Magic. Procedure The process of performing Bright Magic relies in the swinging movements of the arms, speeding up the liquid essence and shifting it into Bright Magic. The actions for deactivating it are the but in reverse. History Just like most of the other Six arts, the Bright Arts were created by Amaru in the First Ninjago. Though instead of sharing this gift with the Kamuracakae, he kept it for himself. Before Out of the Shadows The idea of Bright magic always existed, although no one knew how to cast or perform it, oh, many had tried thousands of Dark Magic reveal spells, each failing. Many young sorcerers and sorceresses all around Ninjago had tried to discovered it, this particular study took roof in the minds of the sorceress Laka and Rune, though after Rune obtained a form of forgotten magic, she decided to study that instead. Laka however, worked on it for years, she even had a Morcaracalalando try to reveal its true nature. The Yin Blade One day, a man named Yang came to the village Laka and Clouse lived in, he had a mysterious weapon called the "Yin blade" , and he allowed the study of it, as the blade seemed to hold a force of magic to strong, even for Laka's sorcery, so she said it held a form of Bright magic, though she is not know how. After the eruption of mount Menna, all of Laka's work was lost, and Yang took the blade back, and after Laka's death, she came to the Shadow Realm. Her Time in the Realm of Shadows When she came to the realm of Shadows, she realized how to do Bright magic, and teaches it to the Shadow druids, and begin their plan to conquer Ninjago. During Out of the Shadows Rune finds half of a scroll on the Bright arts in the ancient library of Domu, and studies of when Lloyd walks in. Shadow Weaver uses it several times through out the season, and Rune learns it after seeing Shadow Weaver performing it. Named Users * Amaru * Aspheera Marji * Laka A. Aracnae * Rune Limitations * The process of Bright magic can not be sped up, either you do it the Write way, or you don't do it at all. * Currently the Ying Glave contains Bright magic, meaning the complex ritual does not apply, * The act of deactivating Bright magic has only been done by Kaylah. * elemental Bright Magic is incredibly hard to control. * The prossess of Bright Magic requires liquid essence, which is rare. Category:YocaiEmperor Universe Category:Six arts Category:Magic